Dio's Magical Train Island Adventure
by IloveThomasTheTank
Summary: While Dio is in his coffin, he is pulled to the Island of Sodor, and chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Sodor

It was the early 20th century, Dio Brando, the worlds strongest, most fabulous vampire, has been on the ocean floor for quite a long time now. Stuck in a cramped up coffin, waiting for the day he could get revenge on the Joestar family, and after that, live forever and to bask in his own glory and power.

Waiting, in a coffin slowly drifting across the ocean floor.

His long lasting slumber, however, had been interrupted when the coffin was suddenly pulled upward. His eyes shot open as he realized what was going on.

His coffin had be caught and He was being pulled to the surface.

His lips curled into a blood curdling smirk, as he heard the sound of the waves splashing the surfacing coffin.

 _Finally!_ He thought. _I can finally get my revenge!_

He thought carefully about weather or not he should wait to emerge from the coffin or if he should lay waste to whoever brought him above the water. He was awfully thirsty, but he needed to consider if he sun was out. If he emerged too quickly, he would immediately be turned to dust, and all of his years of waiting would be for nothing.

He heard a voice, encased in a heavy British accent.

"Alright then looks like we got something!"

Another voice joined in.

"What is it? It's so dark I can barely see anything!"

To say the least, Dio was feeling lucky.

He cleared the entirety of the ship within a minute, it was a large fishing tug, carrying five men on it.

Well it used to carry five men on it. Their blood helped strengthen his newly awakened body.

He stretched for a minute, striking the most fabulous poses he had in a long time, he then took control of the boat and sailed to land he saw in the distance, shrouded in a heavy fog, only visible by a light.

Landing at a harbor, which was conveniently the first part of ground that he saw, he inspected an ocean map placed on a billboard.

Dio suddenly started to feel very Unlucky.

He was stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean.

There was no way Dio could make it to another land mass without the risk of getting destroyed by the sun, due to him not knowing how far the island was from another continent. Dio let out a screech in frustration. It echoed throughout the island, waking anyone who was within a ten mile radius of him.

Including all the trains in Tidmoth sheds.

* * *

 _-In the sheds-_

"BUST MY BUFFERS!" Thomas exclaimed. "What was that!?"

"I don't know" James grunted "But whoever interrupted by beauty sleep should pay for it!"

"Sounded like it was at the harbor, cranky could have dropped something." Edward suggested.

Percy piped in "I don't know, whatever it was, it sounded like it was in pain! Maybe we should send someone to help!"

"Maybe it was an evil beast who came to send us all the the scrap heap!" Henry worried.

Gordan scoffed "What kind of beast would even be capable of that? We are trains!"

"Oh if you are so confident, then why don't you check it out?" James teased.

"Because I'm not going to waste my time with something as trivial as some issue unrelated to my express! Hauling all those people takes a lot of work and I need my rest! Now leave me in peace!"

James opened his mouth to retort, but then the door opened, it was The Fat Conductor!

"I trust it that you all heard that noise?"

All the engines muttered "yeah", all of them tired and not willing to go out to find out what it was, but they all knew that's why the conductor was there.

"Now, I need a volunteer to go out and find out what it was, I would prefer if a bigger engine stepped up, we don't know what it was, and a smaller engine could potentially be overwhelmed by whatever may turn up"

"Overwhelmed? What is that supposed to mean?" Thomas asked in a concerned tone.

The Fat Conductor took off his hat. "Listen, Thomas, I can't send a small engine to check on the unknown, what if building fell over, or what if another train crashed?"

Thomas let out a defeated sigh,"Yes sir.." he muttered.

Gordan saw this as an opportunity for him to put Thomas in his place. "I'll go!" He shouted in excitement.

The Fat Conductor smiled at Gordan "Good! I'll make the preparations for you and send you out to where residents said they heard the noise"

 _-Back at the Harbor-_

After Dio had collected himself, he decided to look around and see how the world had changed since he began his slumber. He carefully examined the machinery that he assumed was used for moving heavy objects...

 _"Pathetic Humans"_ He would think to himself as he observed all of this machinery and equipment that he, Dio, could lift with his bare hands.

His observations were disrupted when he heard the sound of an engine approaching.

He quickly rolled behind a metal container and peered around the corner to observe.

He saw the side of a large blue train stop in the midst of the fog, and began to listen.

"Alright Gordan, you stay here, I'll look around."

"It's not like I can go anywhere..." Gordan Muttered.

Dio thought that was a little weird, was there someone else inside the train that he couldn't see? Why couldn't he move? No Matter, he decided to kill whoever was in the yard in a feat of strength.

He sprinted forward and kicked the train over. Surely whoever this Gordan person is crippled and cannot exit the train, he'll be a sitting duck! He already heard Gordan shout in pain.

He stood on top of the train and allowed the driver, whom was standing in front of the train, to realize what happened. Just as they opened their mouth to yell, he swooped down and drained their blood.

He heard Gordan's screams of horror as he turned around.

The screams were expected, but what Dio expect was a living train with a face on it.

He took a step back in shock. Was this really what humanity had come to?

Gordan closed his eyes. "YOU'RE NOT REAL, YOU'RE NOT REAL" He yelled.

Dio's shock faded quickl _y,_ his face melted into a cruel smile. He let out a laugh of an equally cruel caliber. Gordan's body began to tremble. Fear ran up and down his boiler, his wheels shook hard.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me! My blood isn't that good!"

Dio stopped laughing.

" _Blood?"_

Gordan realized his mistake. _Very few people on the island knew about the engines having blood, and he just let the secret out to a bloodthirsty vampire._

Dio's Smile widened.

He walked slowly and fabulously towards Gordan and placed a hand on his face.

"Now... how much blood can there be in a big engine such as yourself?"

* * *

Gordan's body was nothing but a upside down pile of scrunched up metal when the yards-men found him the next day. His once round face had sunken in due to the sudden absence of blood. The news was given to the engines early in the morning, because they needed someone to haul off the remains after the police finished their investigation. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything.

Henry was chosen for the taking Gordan's body to the scrap yard, as he was the closest to match Gordan's strength. All the engines went to the Harbor to watch him leave.

 _What could have done this?_ Thomas thought to himself. _Gordan wasn't even on the tracks when we found him, he didn't stand a chance!_

The fat conductor stepped forward and made an announcement.

"With the unfortunate passing of Gordan, we all hang out heads in sadness, but we are now at war."

All the engines looked at him with a confused expression.

"Whatever has done this to our friend was a hideous beast that needs to be stopped. Judging from what it did to Gordan, it was a vampire like beast that can steal blood on contact, it is so dangerous that..." He paused for a moment. "We will be evacuating everyone from the island until we slay it."

The trains gasped in Shock.

"W-We cant do that! The whole island will go bankrupt!" Percy stammered.

"We don't have a choice, Percy! If we don't, that vampire will just cause more casualties!"

The yard went silent.

"Let's just get back to work." He muttered.

Everyone dispersed to do their jobs, it rained on the island for the rest of the day. Thomas watched as ship after ship left, taking people to the U.K. This made him feel sad. He had never seen people leave his home at once, and he had never lost a friend like Gordan before...

He stared out into the ocean one last time before getting back to work.

"What is going on?" He asked himself.

The rest of the day was a mess, all the engines were rushing to stations and hauling people to different harbors. When they eventually finished and most of the island was cleared, all the engines went to the shed and discussed that days events.

"I can't believe Gordan is..." James Muttered.

Henry said nothing, he just cried in his corner.

"The Fat Controller said he would show up later tonight and provide instruction on what we should do." Edward said. "He'll know what to do."

The Fat Controller arrived shortly afterward.

"Alright, I've done my research on this beast, and now I know what we need to do."

"W-what?" Thomas asked nervously

"My team and I found the vampires weaknesses from a multitude of novels, Garlic, Wooden Stakes, holy water, and the sun. So what we plan to do is modify all of you engines so the vampire won't be able to touch you, give you armor, equip you with wooden stakes along the front and back ends, replace your paint with paint that is mixed by holy water, and call in the army to assist us with this endeavor."

The engines cheered, The Fat Controller had saved the day again.

* * *

Late in the night, while the other engines had fallen asleep, dreaming of slaying vampires, James went out on his own. The prospect of using watered down paint for mere protection disgusted him.

If he was going to die, he would die looking his best. He began by entering the Harbor to find clues that would point where that vampire had gone, after all, he was a way better crime investigator than those silly old professionally trained police.

He rolled on the tracks that Gordan was on before he died and looked at where Gordan's body was found. The imprint left in the ground was a perfect shape of what he looked like when James last saw him, but there was a indent left inside of that matched what he looked like when he was found that morning. Judging by the way the indent in the ground looked around the wheels, Gordan made an(albeit pathetic) attempt to escape. But then James realized something.

Why was Gordan upside down when they found him if he was knocked on his side during that night?

 _Perhaps he was just Rolled over?_ James asked himself.

 _No, the way the marks are placed makes that impossible, Gordan must have been dropped somehow._

James backed up and saw a crane with a hook above the crime scene, the haunting color of blood shining in the moonlight.

Of course!

But why was he hung up there?

Suddenly he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. James was frightened and raced forward. He made it about five meters before he jolted to a stop, the sound of chains resonated from behind him. An ominous laugh echoed throughout the harbor. He heard the sound of footsteps around his side.

A large man dressed in yellow came into James' view. He held a large metal chain.

James filled with a mixture of terror and rage.

"Y-You monster! You killed Gordan!" James yelled, attempting to charge forward.

Dio laughed and turned away from James.

"Useless, Useless, Useless." he muttered.

"Wha-"

Dio ripped the chain downward and James launched into the air. James felt all of his blood rush to his face. He was suspended in the air by something attached to his back end.

"Now that I have you trapped, I would like to know more about where this island is located"

James was shocked that Dio didn't know where the island was, that means he couldn't get the the mainland and kill more civilians!

"Good luck getting me to say anything you monster!"

Dio loosened his grip on the chain and James's face smashed into the ground, breaking his nose. Dio pulled him back up and laughed some more

"Sounds like fun" Dio said in a low voice, licking his lips.

* * *

Hours of interrogation and face smashing later, Dio got an answer he didn't like. In fact he hated the answer so much he yanked the chain so hard that James went flying in the air and and landed on the ground with a crash.

James laid there, his face a broken and bloody mess. His body already crunched up from multiple painful blood sucking sprinkled throughout. His Breathing was raspy and rough.

"Haha..." James laughed with his final breaths. "Good luck getting to the mainlands when you're a hundred miles out."

This infuriated Dio, the foolish engine taunting him. Dio grabbed James' face and ripped it clean off his body and threw it out towards the ocean, and James' screams of pain got farther and farther away.

Dio left the harbor to find a base somewhere far away from the ocean. It was inevitable that he would have to go back to the ocean eventually, but he was going to have his fun while he was there.

He managed to reach an old abandoned castle before Daybreak, and took cover in there, boarding up the windows and sitting on an abandoned throne. Massive tank engines worth of blood, and no Joestars to be seen, this was the life, or the undeath, because he was a vampire.

He thought about the engines and their markings and faces, more specifically he thought about their numbers. The first two trains he killed had the numbers "4" and "5" imprinted on their sides. Which means somewhere out there, there is a number "1" engine.

He wanted to rip that "1" Right off the side of that engine and keep it as his own, as something to remember this trash island by when he gets to the mainland and builds his own mini empire. He will hang it up on his wall and proudly remember ripping the whole island apart.

Dio found a history book on the side of the throne, and began to read through it, pleasantly anticipating the moon and the stars.

* * *

James' death was taken poorly among the engines. But they knew that they could not stop for too long to grieve, they would avenge Gordan and James as soon as possible.

The funeral was quick, which is how James would have wanted it, and they immediately got to work, preparing themselves for the battle the inevitable battle that was ahead. The paint was mixed and applied, the armor was shipped in from the British military and the wooden stakes were mounted on the front of the engines.

They were ready for combat.

The next course of action was to find the vampire and drag him into the sunlight. The engines knew they had to find him before nightfall, or else the consequences would be dire.

The police and the army ran the engines ragged, to the point where Edward had broken down and was taken back to the sheds, searching and searching for Dio until finally, MINUTES before sunset, they had tracked him to a broken down castle, in the middle of the island. The Police rushed to attach Henry to the metal castle door to pull it down and kill the vampire inside. Thomas and Percy watched from the siding, waiting for this situation to be over.

Unfortunately, it was not that easy. Even after Henry broke the door off the hinges, the door somehow remained still, Henry was pushed to his limit, pulling the door as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, five minutes have passed of Henry pulling as hard as he could, and the sun dipped over the horizon one last time. A wave of shadow covered all of the engines and the men outside of the building.

It was now night, and all the engines were right where Dio wanted them.

Suddenly, Rather than moving forward Henry started getting pulled back, into the castle. Inch by inch, foot by foot, the Door itself was sinking into the castle, taking Henry with it. Soon Henry's wheels were off the tracks

Because the door was out of the way, all the men took this as a opportunity to rush in before Henry blocked the hole. When all the men had disappeared into the black and Henry stopped moving for a brief moment.

Suddenly, Henry lurched backwards and plugged the door, making it impossible for the men to get out. It was silent for a few moments, and then, hollers of fear and horror, as well as gunshots. Henry winced for a moment.

"I think one hit my cab" He muttered.

Thomas was dumbfounded, he was so scared that he couldn't say anything. He almost wanted to drive away and escape the island as fast as he could. But he didn't leave, he wanted to be hero!

The chaos behind Henry went quiet again for a moment, and then Henry was pulled into the castle within an instant. Thomas was shocked as Henry went into the black void, never to be seen again.

Percy looked at Thomas. "Wh- What am I gonna do?"

Thomas began to shiver a little bit, his eyes widened as he stared into the the void and saw a large figure appear.

The man stepped into the moonlight, his red eyes visible from many meters away. His hands glistening with blood, he pointed at Thomas.

"Thomas the Tank engine, I am here to kill you and take your number as my own, as well as steal your blood to grow stronger."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Final Showdown

Thomas and Percy were both very frightened, they began to race down the track as fast as they could. The began to doubt how well their armor would protect them, but they still needed to kill Dio.

Luckily, they still had their spikes.

The two small engines pushed forward through the night, Dio's footsteps weren't far behind now, but they were not far away from the clearing that they were headed to either.

The trees around them were thick, the moon was barley visible. Both of the engines were the most terrified they had ever been in their entire lives.

The two engines individual tracks began to separate as they got closer to the clearing.

They were in the right place.

* * *

Dio reached the clearing, temporarily blinded by the burst of moonlight. When he could see again, he saw a maze built of shrubbery hedges. The walls of the hedges making it impossible to see any steam coming from the engines.

He would have to find the engines through hearing.

Finally, the real fun could start.

* * *

Percy was split up with Thomas before entering the maze.

The clearing was lit by the calm moonlight, thick hedges limited all visibility, so he had to slowly crawl forward. The tracks were designed so they could be controlled by engines, therefore not ruining the magic by having to stop to wait for the points to change.

The maze itself had a few entrances and Exits, some for differing tours weather it be sight seeing groups, schools, ect

Percy inched through the dark maze, the sounds of the night echoed around him, owls were hooting, crickets were... making whatever sounds crickets make. The Stars were more visual than usual due to large lacking of any lights on the island.

On nights like this he would normally be enjoying the night that was this level of beauty with his friends. This made him very sad, he had never lost any friends before, but within the last two days, he had lost almost all of them.

He heard a crackle in a nearby hedge in front of him. He stopped suddenly and backed up for a moment, preparing to charge forward.

A small bird emerged from the hedge.

"Aww, what a cute bird" Percy said inching toward the small bird.

Then a large metal shoe stomped on the bird. Percy looked up to see Dio lunging forward, winding up for a punch.

"WRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" was all that Percy heard, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Thomas had planned and planted multiple carts inside the maze, that way when he would pick up speed it would be much harder to stop him.

He was already racing through the maze now, he heard what sounded similar to the sound he had heard the night this whole mess started. Thomas was worried for Percy, so he was going towards the sound as fast as he could.

He knew what part of the maze they were close to. They were near the part that would let out to have a massive cliff face, with the ocean below it, the only thing that would stop a train from rolling off the tracks being a small pair of buffers, and the will to live.

That specific spot was meant for tourists to take in the beautiful sunset.

Thomas was getting close to the turn out, when he saw a large hole in the side of the Hedge, on the hedge parallel to that hole was a similar hole.

And the Hedge parallel to that, and the Hedge parallel to that.

 _Oh no_ Thomas thought.

Thomas rushed around the corner to see Dio, standing in the moonlight, ripping his hand out of the now dead green engine.

Dio turned to Thomas, and they had a staredown. The Night was Quiet, the air was cold. Thomas had tears streaming down his face, the moonlight caused his cheeks to glisten. Behind Dio the moon itself was still high in the sky, the water itself reflecting it's pure image perfectly.

Both Thomas and Dio thought the same thing.

It was time to finish this.

Thomas Charged forward, as Dio had foolishly decided to remain standing on the tracks, not knowing that Thomas had an extra Payload of weight behind him until it was too late.

One of the Spikes on Thomas' front impaled Dio through the chest. Dio sputtered in pain, attempting to claw at Thomas' face from his position of impalement, then he shuddered and his body went limp, closing his red eyes.

Thomas couldn't believe it. He had done it! Him, the tiny blue engine had slain the ultimate menace to trains and people everyone.

But Thomas forgot something. He couldn't stop, the Cars behind him were too heavy. Both Thomas and Dio broke through the buffers and began hurtling off the edge, cars following directly behind him.

Time slowed down as Thomas' life flashed before his very eyes. Arriving at the Island of Sodor, working for the fat controller, all of it. It didn't matter if he died, if he took this vampire with him, none of it would matter. It was only him by this point. Thomas accepted his death.

Then Dio opened his eyes, that cruel smile appeared on his face. Thomas gasped.

"N-no!" He shouted.

Dio grabbed the wooden stake lodged in his chest and broke it in half.

In midair, Dio rolled back and placed his foot on Thomas' face and pressed down, causing Thomas to face almost directly down into the ocean, still another couple hundred meters down. Thomas felt Dio run up his side.

A strong pain stuck the side of Thomas' rear cab, the sound of metal being ripped apart echoed in the distance.

 _The madman had actually ripped Thomas' number clean off._

Dio began running up the cars that Thomas had pulled with him, laughing harder and louder with each individual step, stepping from cart to cart, like a staircase of metal and cruelty, all the while with a wooden stake lodged in his chest.

Dio was getting really close to the edge of the cliff when he saw the final car fell off. He increased his pace, changing from running to leaping, skipping cars in each stride. His foot made contact with the last car and he jumped as hard as he could.

His fingers wrapped itself around a tree root that was hanging off the edge and he pulled himself up just in time to hear a splash below him.

Due to how much force Dio had kicked Thomas, his body rotated around fully so he could see upward.

The last thing Thomas saw before sinking into the dark abyss to drown and fade away, was Dio proudly standing on the cliff face holding Thomas' precious number. Thomas had failed. He was so en-strangled in his own failure and misery that he didn't even struggle to attempt to surface, he just let the cars pull him deeper and deeper.

* * *

After defeating Thomas, Dio made his way back to his coffin with his new plaque of honor and pushed himself out to sea.

He was satisfied with the spoils he reaped from this miserable island and he didn't care if he had to wait at the bottom of the sea for another few decades.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Years later, the Sodor massacre became an infamous incident that boggles the minds of many detectives. Research of the island was put into place by the British government to figure out the mystery of what exactly happened there.

The first investigation of the Island began after a surviving camp radioed in to a passing British cruise ship.

The camp consisted of Edward, the sorta large blue engine, and some engineers that were working on him when Dio assaulted the rest of the small army that was at the island, as well as the Fat Controller.

All of the survivors were recovered, including Edward, and were taken to the UK for questioning. Not much information was recovered.

Many years later, The Speedwagon Foundation took over the case, when they were questioned why they only commented "We found an odd piece of evidence during research for a separate case that linked it to this one."

The evidence in question was leaked to be an odd piece of rusted metal with the number "1" faintly painted on it found in Cairo, Egypt.

Many years after that, when the Speedwagon foundation had enough advanced technology, they sent a submarine to investigate where they believed Thomas had died. They found his remains at the bottom the ocean floor and took photos to put on display. His remains are currently one of the most popular exhibits at the "Sodor Massacre Museum" Which is located where investigators believe Dio first landed.

The island now is a massive tourist location for many teenagers who want to spend a weekend exploring a creepy abandoned island.

 _The End_

 **A/N Shoutout to my little bro who when reading the first chapter said this and I quote:**

 **"Hey! Why doesn't Dio go somewhere Mexican!"**

 **Yeah, my bro is a big fan of Thomas the Tank engine I guess.**

 **Oh well, what did you people think? Was it bad? horrible? godawful?**


End file.
